Gnome Direction
by love345
Summary: 5 Boys, Famous Celebrities and a crime fighting team as well. Based on the the youtube story *Adventurous Adventures Of One Direction* Only this is with a twist! So enjoy this story as much as you can.
1. Mission Gnomepossible

**'Now I'm not promising that this story is going to be very long but I just really wanted to do this anyway! Okay, if you get confused with this story iv'e based on this epic youtube cartoon story called 'adventurous adventures of one direction'. Check it out its totally funny! Of course for this ive changed some dialogues once or twice ok? :) I Would like to thank Jazzy for letting me borrow her characters for this story. YOU ROCK GIRL AND I LOVE SOOOO MUCH XXXXX And also this is for my other best buddies Mickey (I'd Be lost without you) Breezy (You are amazing as always) And Carrie (so sweet and wonderful). Now when I say, I'm Borrowing Jazzy's Characters I mean the boys she created and Who I love sooo much, Here's a list of who will be playing who okay?**

**Jr: Louis **

**J****ackson: Harry**

**Benzin: Zayn **

**Tyler:****Niall **

**J****ake: Liam**

**There will be other characters along the way ;) SO sit back and Enjoy and read to your hearts contempt xx **

**Chapter one: Mission Gnomepossible**

One fine morning in the city of London, A huge golden Mansion shined brightly underneath the sun, and inside this Mansion Lived The very Famous, All boy band and Very talented singers...Gnome Direction! These boys were around the world popular for their music and had so many hit songs! Girls from around the world would give an arm or a leg to see these guys! Literally! They were very Famous Celebrities and had fan blogs around the world! They were that Famous! But, Behind their famous Singing voices, They all shared the same secret. All five of them were A Crime fighting team! Together they fought evil, Protecting the innocent and Keeping the earth safe! They all worked together and they were the bestest of friends. One this fine Morning, Four of these Boys were sitting on the table on the porch outside of their house, waiting for their Breakfast order to be taken When a waitress Came along with a notepad and pen.

'Good morning, Ya'll ready to take your order?' She asked

'I'll have the French toast please' Jake asked politely

'I'll Have the sausage biscuit please' Jr smiled

'I'll have the tacos Please' Jackson said

'JACKSON!' Jr said shocked

'What? Its my favourite food!' He whined

'Tacos are not for breakfast' Jr said

'They are Now' Jack smiled revealing a cereal box 'Introducing 'Tacos', Its meet, cheese and lettuce flavoured oats in a torte-lea bowl'

'That's Disgusting! Jr said looking pale

'It even makes the Milk taste like tacos' He said pouring milk into his cereal bowl

'That' even disgustinger' Jake said

'That's not even a word!' Jack said, At that moment, Another member of the team, Benzin came to the table. He had just come back from his early haircut appointment and his hair was styled to stick up **(Like Zayn's Hair)**

'Hi guys' He greeted

'Hello Benzin' They smiled

'Woah! new hair-do' Tyler gasped

'Yeah! what ya think?' He asked as they all stared as they tried to think about what to say about a hair style like his.

'Its uhhhh...' Jack said trying to think of something

'It's...Quite steep.' Tyler said as Benzin looked a bit sad at his comment 'Bit like a ski jump' Tyler said as Benzin frowned at him 'Which is what I'm guessing you were going for' Tyler said trying to help but he wasn't. Suddenly, Jr's Watch began to glow red and started ringing.

'_G/D! COME IN G/D!' _It said

'Oh look! a call from Simon!' Jr said

'_It's an emergency boys! Report to G/D HQ ASAP!'_

'No time for breakfast lads, the world need our help' They all ran into their house and changed into their superhero uniforms. Jr wore red, Jackson wore Orange, Benzin wore yellow, Tyler wore blue and Jake wore purple. Out of the group they all had a certain speciality, Jake was the expert with computers and technology, Jackson was the extra muscle in a fight, But sometimes he feels he can work alone. Tyler was usually the bait and the smart man around a confusing place, Benzin was the expert with all of his weapons, He got that trait from his mother **(Jazmin x)** and Jr was more of the leader of the group and was in charge and took responsibility for his boys. Once they were all prepared, they telaported to their base where their boss was waiting for them, Fortunately the boss lived in L.A so instead of his real self, There's a huge Hologram of his head floating. The boss is called Simon, their boss and Manager **(the head is Simon Cowell, if u don't know who that is, you haven't lived!) **The boys arrived to HQ and headed over to Simon.

'Gnome Direction! Thank goodness your here!' Simon said relived

'What seems to be the problem Simon?' Jr asked

'It doesn't look good boys' Simon sighed

'What doesn't look good? Oh! Benzin's new hair-do?' Tyler Teased and laughed

'Tyler!' Benzin frowned

'What?' He asked still laughing

'I will mess you up' He warned

'Mess me up? Oh like the hairdresser messed up your hair' Tyler teased again

'OH! It is on!' Benzin Began to Slap him silly as Tyler did the same and they both were acting like babies

'It's on like Donkey Kong' Jake said

'What?' Jack said confused

'Boys! BOYS!' Simon said as the two stopped 'the world is in peril, we cannot afford the squabbling'

'Why what's up Simon?' Jr asked

'Yeah, What's up?' Tyler asked 'Except for Benzin's hair cause that's really up isn't it? It's like whoosh!' He teased again and made hand signs going upwards as Tyler slapped him silly again as they had another childish slap fight.

'Reports have been coming in, pussy-cats have gone missing by the thousands' Simon explained

'Oh no! what a catastrophe! Or should i say 'cat'astrophe!' Jackson tried to make a joke but no one was laughing, instead Jr punched him in the place no guy wants to be punched

'No you shouldn't' Jr said unimpressed

'Okay' Jackson's voice was more high than usual from the pain

'We just need people to find their pussy-cats' Jr said

'it may not be as simple as that' Simon sighed 'We have reason to believe that Lord Fabtiguize is behind all this'

'LORD FABTIGUIZE!' They all panicked

'But we defeated him in the battle of Zendalour' Jake whined

'well he's back' simon stated 'and we all know how much Lord Fabtiguize hates pussy-cats'

'so the pussy-cats didn't just go missing, They've been kidnapped! Or should I say 'Catnapped!' 'catnipped?' Yeah?' Jackson joked again, again no laughter and Jr punched him again

'No' he said again unimpressed

'Sorry' Jack squeaked again

'So where is Lord Fabtiguize?' Jr asked

'His horrible transport, the '_Raphosphere' _Was spotted on the outskirts of town' Simon explained

'Mmmm...Skirts' Jackson got lost in a daydream

'Heading east' Simon finished

'Towards the dimensional gate!' Jake panicked

'Yes. We musk act swiftly. If the '_Raphosphere'_ heads into the gate, the world will never see its beloved pussy-cats again'

'So what's the Plan?' Jr asked

'Jake, Benzin and Tyler, You 3 must enter the '_Raphosphere' _and Shut down and open the cell doors, It wiil no doubt be guarded by guards. Tyler and Benzin, You must annihilate them, allowing Jake access into the computer room.

'Easy' Tyler smiled

'Piece of pudding' Benzin smiled

'What?' Jack asked confused

'Jake, Once your in the computer room, you must hack into the system and open the cell doors.' Simon explained

'Hey I'm on it, like Donkey kongit' Jake smiled

'What?' Jack asked again 'No wait what?! just open the cell doors? But who's gonna round up all the pussy-cats and get them out of there?'

'Yes. All the pussies. That's where you come in Jackson' Simon said

'Your telling me' Jackson smirked

'you must go deep into the _marmartian_ swamp, there you will seek an old knight named Paul, only he can teach you the art of retrieving pussy-cats' Simon explained

'I don't need help! I can do it alone!' Jackson stated proudly

'No you can't Jackson! That's what you and Jr will seek out sir Paul together, Only with teamwork can you save the pussy-cats, Including your own!' Simon said in a deep voice

'Oh no Molly! Did they get Molly?!' Jack panicked

'I thought her name is Dusty' Jr wondered

'Depends which website you read' He said

...

Jr and Jackson headed home and straight back to the house into Jack's room

'Molly? *gasps*' He sees that his cat is not in her basket!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**2 HOURS LATER**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.' He finished

'Nice' Jr Said impressed

'Thanks, But Fabtiguize. He stole My pussy-cat! Now it's Personal' Jackson said angry 'Or should i say...'Pussynal?' He joked But again, No laughter and another punch from Jr. 'My Balls!' He squeaked

...

Tyler, Benzin and Jake had successfully Spotted the deadly '_Raphosphere' _and manged to get on board unseen._  
_

'Whew! we made inside the '_Raphosphere'' _Tyler smiled

'Now to make our way to the control room' Jake said

'This place is a maze! How are we ever gonna find it?!' Benzin asked confused

'Easy. Just follow the pipes along the ceiling' Jake pointed up

'Duh! It's like you've never been inside a '_Raphosphere' _before' Tyler laughed as he and Jake followed the pipes, Benzin was behind frowning

'Nerds!' he huffed to himself quietly

...

Back with Jr and Jackson, They had managed to get into the swamp, Jr was reading the map as Jackson was looking around next to him.

'Right, the old Knight lives in solitude, deep within this swamp' Jr explained

'He lives alone? so that makes him...'A stag 'knight'' Jack joked

'That's your worst one yet' Jr shook his head and punched him again where it hurt 'Now come along'

'We've been...' Jack squeaked but shook it off '*coughs* we've been walking for ages, are you sure we're going in the right direction?'

'well we're following the map' Jr assured him

'I think we're going the wrong way' Jack said

'What? are you saying I can't read maps' Jr asked offended

'That or your holding it wrong'

'What? with my hands? well that's how most normal gnomes hold things, but i suppose you wouldn't know that would you?'

'What are you saying I'm not normal?' Jack asked offended

'I don't know. Why don't you ask your 4 nipples? Maybe they can answer 4 you' Jr smirked as Jackson frowned in anger as there was an awkward silence between the two. **(PAUSE!: I WOULD TELL YOU TO WATCH THE YOUTUBE STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS SO YOU CAN UNDER STAND SOME OF THE JOKES BUT IT'S UP TO U XX BASICALLY JACKSON IS HARRY STYLES IN THIS STORY AND RUMOUR HAS HARRY STYLES HAS 4 NIPPLES AND HIS FAVOURITE FOOD IS TACOS OK? OK GOOD XX BACK TO THE STORY (:)**

'That's it! I'm Going This Way!' Jack huffed and walked away

'Jackson! Come Back! We can't go in 2 directions, we have to go in 'one direction' Jr said **(see what i did there? XD)**

'NOT ANY MORE! I can save the pussy-cats myself! I don't need some old knight helping me! And I certainly Don't Need You!' He yelled

'Fine' Jr Frowned

'Fine' Jack repeated

'Fine'

'Fine'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!' Jack had enough of the repeating and just walked away

'Fine!' Jr shouted to him and pouted on his own and watched as he Jack went their separate ways 'You tented tittied tosser!' He huffed to himself.

...

Back at the '_Raphosphere', _The other 3 boys and found the control room, only to find it was guarded by guards in huge white armour and helmets, you couldn't see their faces, they looked a lot like robots! the boys were hiding behind some boxes so they could be unseen, and they were looing at the door they were guarding, the control room.

'Whoa! those guards look dangerous! I'm not sure it we can take them out' Benzin said a little uneasy

'Maybe you and Tyler can distract them, like dress up as hot girls or something' Jake suggested as Benzin looked at him in an odd way 'Well at least...that works in cartoons' Jake said trying to avoid the glare on Benzin's face 'What are do you think Tyler?' He asked as they turned to Tyler

'Already there' He smirked as he was already dressed like a woman! He had on a blue skirt and boots and wore a tight top and he had put two things in his top to make it look like breasts. Benzin thought it was a stupid idea but he went along with it, once he too was dressed like a woman, they both went up to the guards looking all flirty.

'Hey there big boys' Tyler flashed his eyes as Benzin rolled his

'Woah! Check it out!' One guard said

'Hubba hubba hubba!' The other said

'nice!'

'I love dudes in skirts!' While the guards were distracted, Jake had Managed to get behind them and sneak into the computer room, And the boys were still hanging around with guards chatting.

...

As that was happening, Jackson had gotten out of the swamp and Was still in a bad mood with Jr who had gone a different way.

'Huh! Like I need help getting pussy-cats out of the '_Raphosphere!' _Iv'e been getting Pussy-cats out of the '_Raphosphere' _since i was a...Whoa! Baby!' When He wasn't looking he was now standing in front Of a beautiful Girl who looked his age, She had long golden Blonde hair and sapphire Blue eyes. She wore a Dark purple leather outfit with Black boots that came up to her knees and she had a black belt around her waist and the zip of her outfit was just showing the line on her chest, Jack stared in amazement at this women. She was stunningly beautiful!

' Hey there Big boy' She said, Her voice was velvet but sounded dangerous... Just the way he liked his girls!

'Hello. I'm Jackson' He introduced himself

'Violet Blueberry. I'm a news Reporter, I'm doing a story about the missing pussy-cats' She explained

'Oh! well, I'm gonna save them'

'You are? Oh you must be very brave' She said seductively

'Mmm Hmm I'm brave' He flirted

'Well perhaps we can help each other out. I would love to exchange Fluids...*giggles* I mean Information.' She giggled 'Perhaps...over dinner?'

'Okay' He smiled and kept staring at her love struck smile

'How about some...Tacos' She said seductively which sent shivers down Jack's spine on how much he like this 'very' attractive girl

'Okay' he smiled and sighed

...

Meanwhile, Jr had successfully found the old hut that looked like half a sphere on the surface and was covered in mud and hay.

'Okay, this must be it' He said and knocked on the door as it slowly creeped open, and inside the hut you could see two eyes in the dark

'Who goes there?' the voice asked

'It it I! Jr of Gnome Direction!' Jr stated proudly as an old man appeared from the hut, He wore a long brown and white robe and had dull yellow brown hair that was curley, he looked like a 50-60 year old man

'Greetings. I am Sir Paul, Of the Beatles' He introduced himself

'*Gasps* And Wings!' Jr said excitedly

'ehhh...the Beatles' Paul said

'Well I am in need of your help Sir Paul, Pussy-cats all over the land Have Been captured, and legend has it, you hold the key of retrieving them.' Jr Explained

'Ahhh...I know what you seek' Paul started 'now that's something I haven't used In a long time...A long time'

'What? what is it?'

'What you seek...is the pussy-magnet!' He leaded Jr into the hut into another room which help a giant red Magnet 'Behold!' he said

'Nice!' Jr smiled 'Soo..how do you turn it on?'

'One does not simply turn on a pussy-Magnet, It is activated by a series of tunes, You know like the answer in the 'E man' Movie' He explaind But Jr's Mind just went blank with confusion 'Allow me to demonstrate' He suggested and picked up a microphone that's connected to the Magnet's Machine.

_Well, she was just 17,_

_You know what I mean,_

Jr who was listening stopped him for a moment.

'Wait wait wait! Paul, what do you Mean?' He asked

'I don't know, John wrote that bit' Paul explained and continued

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

_So how could I dance with another (ooh) _

On that 'Ohh' the Magnet's machine began to light up and the magnet began to activate, As a result a cat had appeared and was stuck to the Magnet!

'Woah! that really works!' Jr said amazed

'Hitting the high note at the end is the key' Paul explained

'Well I'll try, But I bet Jackson could do it' Jr said sadly

'Jackson? is he a friend of yours?' Paul asked

'Yeah, or at least we used to be. We had a bit of a falling out'

'Well you know you can't pull this off on your own, It's like Iv'e always said, 'I get High with a little help from my friends' He smiled as Jr thought about that line.

'I thought that song was about drugs though...'

'Shh!' Paul shushed him

...

While Jr was busy, Jackson was busy trying to make a Move on his new Lady friend Violet. For dinner they had gone to a Taco Bell.

'Don't speak Jack. Don't speak' She said with her finger on his lips

'But I'm Crazy About you!' He whined

'I know Jack, But I must order now' She said and turned to the man behind the counter '3 Tacos please' She asked nicely

'Hard or soft shelled?' The guy asked

'Oh. What do you think Jackson?' she asked

'Hard. A good shell is hard to find, and a hard shell is good to find' Jack said seductively towards her as she flustered

'Oh Jack! You always know what to say' She smiled

'Hey! Tacos is my favourite food! But you know, Iv'e never been to a taco Bell before'

'You mean...This is your first time?'

'Mmmm Hmmm' He smirked

'Then...You really must try the Nacho Belle Grande' She suggested

'Well then, One Nacho Belle Grande please' He asked the guy behind the counter, then turned to Violet 'Hey! What do you call a Taco that isn't yours?' He asked as she shrugged '"Natcho" Belle Gande' He joked But instead of laughing, Violet kicked where it hurts as he fell to the floor and passed out.

'Can we get those Tacos to go please? we have a date...

...At the '_Raphosphere!' _She smirked looking Evil

...

Back at the '_Raphosphere!' _Tyler and Benzin were still chatting with the guards.

'So, you 2 from around here?' One guard asked

'Oh no, I'm from Stratford, And Benzin is from a really small town in London called...'Dumb hair shire' He joked

'Tyler! I will slap you silly!' Benzin warns

'Bring it!' He sassed as the had a silly slap fight again, Only as they were fighting, the tops of their clothes fell off revealing themselves!

'Hey!' The guard realised

'Uhh ohh' Tyler said

'Your not cross dressers! Your just dressed up like cross dressers!' The other guard said

'Uhh... Benzin?' Tyler whimpered

'Yeah Tyler?' Benzin asked

'RUN!' he yelled As they ran away

'SEIZE THEM' The guard yelled as they chased them, Benzin was running away, he lost sight of Tyler

'Here Benzin! Let's take this Elevator' Tyler was sitting in a hole in the wall big enough for two, Benzin Jumped in and Tyler pressed the elevator butto but the two went falling down down down! They Hadn't gotten In an elevator...they had Fallen into the garbage chute!

'The Garbage chute! What a wonderful idea!' Benzin said sarcastically '*Sniffs* what an incredible smell you've discovered!'

'Don't be a c***!' Tyler huffed as Benzin pouted, they were Both stuck in a garbage chute and both were half naked.

...

As the 2 Boys were stuck, The youngest out of the Gang, Jake was in the computer room trying to Hack into the system when he spotted a familiar sight.

'This a Unix System! I know this!' He said and kept typing 'I should Be able To override the security system and open up the prison doors and let those pussy-cats loose' He says as he overrides the system and the computer says *access Granted* 'Yes!' He cheers and the Button Comes up for him to open the doors 'Oh I'll open that door, Lie Donkey Kong 64' He smirks as the he opens the Prison doors and He Talks through his Watch

'Jack! Jr! The Prison doors are open, It's up to you now to save the Pussy-cats. And make it fas...' Suddenly there was a gun right next to his head

'Not so fast' and there were 3 guards around him. 'You! Take pretty Boy here to the _'torturetorium' _for a nice acid bath, I'm sure Lord Fabtiguize would adore seeing you Burn alive to death! Take him away!' The guard ordered

'Yes sir' Two guards Guided Jake away to lord Fabtiguize

'And you! Close the prison doors' The guard ordered

'Dude! This is a Unix System, I don't know this' the other said stupidly

Jake Had been Taken to the _'torturetorium' _And had Been tied up and was now dangling on the ceiling over a Pit of Green acid! He was a edge of death, Just then, A big Skeleton looking man wearing a huge purple cape and blood shot red eyes appeared looking at the dangling boy on the ceiling.

'Well If it isn't Jake?' Lord Fabtiguize said looking evil

'It Is' Jake said

'Of Gnome Direction'

'It Is Jake of Gnome Direction'

'Well Not for long!' Lord F yelled

'Oh! For Long! And Longer!' Jake said acting very sassy 'you won't dip Me in a pit of acid Fabtiguize. I have powerful Friends' He stated,

'*scoffs* You mean Like this one?' Violet had dragged Jackson in with his hands restrained behind his back.

'Well If it isn't Jackson?' Lord F said

'It Is!' The 2 boys said

'Well Done Violet' Lord F complimented Her

'VIOLET?! I thought you were a Journalist!' Jack said In anger

'A news reporter!' she corrected him

'Whatever!'

'Yes its true. My name is Violet Blueberry and I am Lord Fabtiguize's Hench woman sent to capture you' She explained

'You Liar!' He said angrily

'No its true I really do work for him'

No. I don't mean Your lying right now I just mean...in generally' He said

'Oh. Okay' She said

'Okay' and there was an awkward silence between the two

'Okay, Tie him up and hang him from the ceiling as well, He and His friend can burn in the pit of acid Together! But frisk him first, Make sure He doesn't...Oh actually let me do it' He went over to Jack and searched him in a kinda perverted way and he was chuckling all the way as Jack felt really creeped out and Jake was just watching.

'Ohhhh Fabti'gays'. I just got that!' Jake thought to himself and chuckled

'Any weapons on him?' the guard asked

'No just this taco. Dispose of this!' Lord F ordered

'Yes my lord' the guard said and took the Taco

'But I Bought that for him!' Violet said

'Shut up Violet! No one likes you!' Lord F said and slapped in the face and she fell to the floor, Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for her, He didn't know what the feeling was But It felt Like...Love!

'Oh! I'm Beginning to question my allegiance' Violet said to herself 'I am a villain, But Jack Is so sweet and Lord Fabtiguize is a total Jerk face! I'm so confused!'

The guard had gone over to the bin and threw the Taco inside.

'Noooooooooooo!' Jack whined, but was unaware there were 2 certain boys in the garbage chute

...

In the Garbage chute, Tyler and Benzin could Hear Jackson's cry

_'Nooooooooooooo! _It echoed into the chute

'You hear that? Sounds like Jake and Jack are in trouble' Tyler said as they heard a rumbling sound

'you hear that?' Benzin asked as a taco landed on a nearby plate

'Ohhh Ymmmy! I haven't eaten all day' Tyler smiled but then heard something else from above

'You hear that?' Benzin asked uneasy, they could hear someone coughing and sneezing and then a nasty looking snot rag landed on the taco as the boys looked disgusted

'Well I'm not eating that' Tyler said

'Yeah i hear that' Benzin agreed

...

Back with the other 2 celebs, they were having troubles of their own for they were both dangling on the ceiling about to be dipped in a pit of acid!

'Lower them in!' Lord F ordered 'Now you will meet your doom, and once the '_Raphosphere' _passes through the dimensional gate, earth will never see It's beloved Pussy-Cats again!' He laughed like a maniac. Suddenly the doors burst open and a certain teenage boy Jumped In!

It was Jr!

'I don't think so!' He said seriously

'Jr!' Jackson cheered

'Jackson!' Jr smiled

'Jr!' Jake yelled Happily

'Jake!' Jr Yelled Back

'Jr!' Violet cheered

'Who are you?' Jr asked

'Violet' She answered

'Violet!' He smiled

'Jr!' Jack cheered again

'Jac...hey! you already got one!' He said as Jack Pouted '*sigh* Jackson' He smiled as Jack smiled back 'and as for me, I brought...a pussy-Magnet!' He stated.

'YES!' The 2 boys cheered

'NO!' Lord F and the Guard yelled

'Maybe. I am questioning my allegiance, I am so confused!' Violet said

'Here goes' Jr cleared his throat and sang

_Well, she was just 17,_

_You know what I mean,_

Jake and Jack looked at each other in confusion as Jr sang

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

_So how could I dance with another (ooh)_

As Jr sang, the Magnet didn't work! for He couldn't hit the high note at the end, the magnet stopped

'Oh No! I can't hit the high note! ohh...ohh...ohh' he tried singing high

'Seize him!' Lord F ordered

'Ohh...ohh...ahh!' He kept trying singing but was caught instead.

'Nooooooooo!' Jack yelled

...

Back In the Chute, Tyler and Benzin Heard Jack Yell

_'Noooooooooo!' _They heard Jack's voice again

'Man they really need our help up there' Tyler said

'But the only way out is up, How do we get up there?' Benzin thought

'Well, there's this old Skateboard here' He picked up an old board under the rubbish 'I could pick up enough speed using this big pile of rubbish' He said looking at the mountain of trash 'If only we had some sort of ramp' He thought and then it hit him! He smirked and looked at Benzin's Hair.

'What?' Benzin asked uneasy

***2 minutes later***

Tyler was on top of the rubbish chute with the skateboard and holding the Taco, while Benzin was at the bottom of the chute with his hair used as a ramp.

'You ready?' Tyler called to him

'Yeah' he huffed in annoyance

'One...two...Three!' Tyler Jumped Onto the board and skated down the rubbish hill and Benzin's hair worked a treat! Tyler managed to skate through the pipe and out into the _'torturetorium'_ As everyone looked amazed! 'Jack Catch!' Tyler Called to Jack and threw the Taco into his mouth as Jack successfully caught it! The Taco Gave him strength to break free from the bounds and swung to the ground and freed Jr and Punched a Guard into the acid!

'Thanks Jackson' Jr smiled

'Don't Mention it, Now how do you use this thing?' He asked looking at the Magnet

'It's activated by a series of tunes, Hitting the High note at the end is the key' Jr explained 'But if anyone can do it, Its you' He smiled

'Awwww Jr' He smiled

'I mean it'

'And i mean it when i say...' He cleared his throat and sang

_Can we fall one more time?_  
_Stop the tape and rewind_  
_Oh, and if you walk away_  
_I know I'll fade_  
_'Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be 'you'_

Sadly Jack also didn't Succeed with the High note and was Trying

'You...You...' He kept trying

'Oh No Jack! You almost Had it!' Jr said

'I can't hit that High note!' He whined

'Ha! You have failed! The pussy-Cats are mine!' Lord Fabtiguize smirked. That's when It Hit Jackson!

'Jr! Hit me in the Balls!' Jack said

'What?!' Jr asked shocked

'Hit me in the balls!'

'No! Jack i...'

'I can't be a Pussy-Magnet without you! Hit me in the balls!' He ordered

'Jack! I only Hit you in the balls for a reason you know, Like when you make a Cheap Joke or something' Jr explains

Jack thought about that and Realised 'Hey! What do you call a Spanish Toilet that ways 200 pounds?' He asked as Jr shrugged 'Elton John!' He joked, But it Just lead to Jr Punching him where it hurts!

_'yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu' _Jack had mastered the High not and the Magnet Activated as sparks began to appear

'Jack its working!' Tyler Cheered as Jack continued to hit the note as All the cats appeared Before them!

'Jackson! You did it!' Jr cheered

'We did it! Tyler, Get Jake down and Lets get out of here' Jackson smiled

'I don't think so!' Lord Fabtiguize Pointed a Gun at Jackson as Jack was about to Die..Violet Knocked Lord F out cold!

'Violet!' Jack walked to her

'Jack?' She said

'Vi you...you did that for me?' He asked softly

'Yes I had to, I know It may sound crazy but you drive me crazy, I just couldn't let Fabtiguize kill you I don't know I'd do with myself, I...I...' She got cut off when Jack kissed her lips as the boys stood there awkward, As the two parted, jack gave her a pieace of paper with his number on it

'Don't hesitate to Give me a call' He winked at her 'Bye' he kissed her Cheek and left

'Bye' She smiled and kissed the phone number

...

The boys then Returned all the cats back where they belong, Including Jack's own cat, Lord Fabtiguize was sent to Jail and the Heroes returned to their home with their heads help up high.

'By George! we did it lads!' Jake smiled

'And Jackson you really hit that High note' Jr smiled 'Didn't he Molly?' He cooed to the cat

'Dusty' Jack corrected him 'And I couldn't had done it without you, If there's one thing Iv'e learned, Its that i Get high with a little Help from my friends' he smiled

'Awwww' Jake and Tyler said as Jr thought about that Line

'I though that song was about drugs though...'

'Shhhh!' Jack shushed him and sneezed

'Are you coming down with something?' Jake asked

'Yeah, i think it was that taco' Jack thought

'Oh yeah! someone's snot rag was All over that Taco' Tyler explained as Jack's eyes widened 'Plus it was on a pile Of rubbish, There's no telling what you'll come down with.

'Almost like...One Infection' Jr Joked **(I did it again! XD) **As the boys laughed and Jack passed out (lol)

...

Back at the '_Raphosphere', _Even though the mission had been a success the Boys had forgotten something Very Big.

Down in the Garbage Chute, Someone was sitting down waiting for his friends to come and get him..

IT WAS BENZIN!

'Hello?' He called quietly

**Awwwww poor Benzin, Don't worry there's more to come xxx I hope you enjoyed ;) I'll be back with more but like i said this won't be a very long story so don't get your hopes up :) Anyway I'd like to say A big thanks To Jazzy for letting me borrow her Boys and I'd like to give her a message 'Don't worry girl, you'll be back writing before you know it xxx keep holding on babe :) Also to my dear friends Mickey you are awesome and Sooo Talented and I love you a lot ;) Breezy I love you and I hope your back soon xxxx and Carrie enjoy Florida and Love you loads xxx ;) I love you guys :)**

**You Rule, I rule **

**Penelope Out ;)**


	2. Fans

**Part 2? coming right up! xxx Bon appetite ;)**

**Chapter 2: Fans**

**Nine Months Later**

**The _Raphosphere_**

While Benzin Still remained trapped in the garbage chute he was tempted to get out! On the Surface of the '_Raphosphere',_ two guards were cleaning the area. A guard was dusting up some rubbish and chucked down the chute as Benzin was climbing up the chute, and the rubbish landed on his head. Eventually he got out out and was stinking and half naked! He turned to a guard that was cleaning the acid Pit with a Brush?!

'Uhh...excuse me?' Benzin said politely as the guard turned to face him. 'Hi, sorry to bother you, but i was wondering if you could help me out because I've been stuck in that garbage chute for nine months after Tyler and I fell in it when we were running away from these guards who got upset with us when our skirts and bras fell off oh because we were wearing skirts and bras to distract them so Jake could get into the control room to open the prison doors to release the pussy-cats that Lord _'Fabtiguize' _Kidnapped and Niall escaped borded off my head to get out of the garbage chute to give Jackson a taco and I don't know if he forgot to come back and get me or if the're still on board the _'Raphosphere' _or if they saved the pussy-cats or what Happened! Do you...Do you know what happened?' He said

'I don't know what happens here man, I just clean the pool' The guard said and continued with his work

'You know that's acid right?' Benzin asked lifting an eyebrow as the guard lifted his brush out of the pit to see the brush had been burned off.

'I'm new here' He said embarrassed

'Ok' Benzin said slowly and feeling awkward and annoyed and just simply walked out of the '_Raphosphere'._

...

Back at the one direction household, The four boys were enjoying there breakfast, And Jr couldn't help but notice the mountain of cereal boxes leaned against the wall and the certain amount that Jackson has eaten already!

'Jackson! what's with all this cereal?' Jr asked

'It's great isn't it? They gave me a bunch of free boxes for endorsing tacos, And look, each marked box has a one direction doll inside' Jackson smiles taking out a doll that looked like Jr.

'What is that?! Jr said a little creeped out

'Its you Jr' Jack laughed

'Its scary Jack' Jr said

'Very scary...Jack' Jake butted in while Tyler was eating his breakfast

'The problem is I can't find any Jackson dolls, And I've eaten through like 50 boxes' He pointed to the empty cereal boxes 'I Just can't find...Myself'

'Man. That's deep' Tyler gasped

'So you guys help me eat through this stuff, I want to find a Jackson. Here Tyler eat.' He gave a spoon to him

'Just a minute, I'm working on my second plate of corned beef hash' he says and continues to eat

'what? you already had a plate of hash? and now your having it again?' Jack asked

'Sure. What's wrong with re-hashing?' he asks as Jack turns to Jake

'Here Jake help...' He gives the spoon but Jake freaks out

'AHHH!' He hides under the table

'What?' Jack looked confused

'sp...sp..sp...spoon!' He points to the utensil

'What?' he looked very confused

'Uhhh...I'm afraid of spoons' He says

'You say that like It's a fact I should know about you'

'It is a fact you should know about me!'

'You never mentioned it!'

'Iv'e mentioned it like a bajillion times!' Jake said

'That's not even a number, And when did you mention it?' Jack asked

'You know in interviews and stuff'

'Huh...Nope. Not ringing any bells' He said just when someone walked in covered in trash and was stinking and was topless revealing a six pack

'What's happening boys?!' He said in a low angry tone

'BENZIN!' They gasped

'Where you been buddy? we haven't seen you in...like...' Tyler thought

'NINE MONTHS!?' Benzin finished his sentence

'Wow! has it really been nine months?' Tyler gasped

'That's a long time!' Jr gasped

'Yeah you could have a baby in that time!' Jack said and thought about it 'If...you know...you got started right away'

'So where you bee?' Jake asked

'And what's that smell?' Jr smelled and look disgusted

'And why have you got rubbish all over you?' Tyler asked

'Oh! I don't know! maybe someone left me in the garbage chute of the '_Raphosphere' _For nine months!' He said sarcastically glaring at Tyler

'Why are you looking at me?' Tyler asked as Benzin glared harder and had the flashback of that day.

_Flashback_

_'AHHHHH!' As they fall into the garbage chute _

_'What an incredible smell you've discovered' Benzin said sarcastically'_

_Tyler Skated down the hill of trash using Benzin Hair as a ramp and got out of the chute._

_'ha ha ha ha' The four boys laughed at home while Benzin was trapped in the garbage chute _

_'Hello?' He said quietly _

_Flashback ends_

Tyler tried Thinking 'Nope not ringing any bells, But hey! I'm glad your back. You know we love you buddy' Tyler smiled

'Yeah well now thanks to you the flies love me!' Benzin said sarcastically 'I usually Smell so fresh and so clean clean'

'I'm sorry buddy, And I'd love to stay and catch up but I gotta get going. I've got a date' He smiled

'Nice! another date with Jennifer! How's that going?' Jr asked

'It's okay, She's got a great personality, cute face, Beautiful eyes' Tyler sighed

'But...?' Jr asked

'Good. Not to firm, not to...' Tyler got the wrong the wrong idea

'No I mean but...What the problem? You don't sound to excited' Jr said

'Well...There is this one thing' He said

_"There is this one thing"_ The boys sang

'And what's that?'Jr asked

'She's a loud yawner' Tyler said

'A loud yawner?' Jake asked

'A loud Yawner.' He said

'What is this? sine-feld? What do you mean she's a loud yawner?' Jr asked

'You know she yawns all the time and she can never do it silently, She's always got this sound like...*YAWNS*' He proves his point

'Oh. Like a Brechinasauruses' Jake said

'How do you know what a Brechinasauruses sounds like?' Tyler asked confused

'How do you not?' Jake asked looking embarrassed

'Well I've got a date too' Jackson smiled

'Speaking of dinosaurs' Jr sniggered

'What? What's that supposed to mean?!' Jack asked offended

'I was Joking. About how you always go for vicious women' Jr laughed

'That was ages ago! I don't always go for evil women' He says and that's when a gorgeous young women came in wearing a purple blouse and blue jeans and white boots and her hair was as bright as the sun and was in a ponytail and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She was drop dead Beautiful! **(I've put some twists in this, for example, there's no old women called Sarah, instead there's a young lady Jack's age and she's called...well you'll know) **Jack smiled when he saw her, as the boys' jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Of course they were looking at her chest more than her stunning face. The buttons on her blouse nearly came lose, Also she hat a nice green pin to keep her blouse from coming loose. The pin looked very pretty but it was also very sharp. **  
**

'Oh Jackson! Are you ready to go?' She asked

'Sometimes I go for the evilest women' He smirked 'Lads, This is Violet' He introduced

'Hello boys' She smiled

'Hello Violet' They smiled

'Hang on! The same Violet who kidnapped you in order to impress lord _'Fabtiguize' _who was also lord _'Fabtiguize' _Hench-woman and was pretending to be a News reporter in order to capture you who ended up betraying her master because she liked you?!' Jr asked

'Yep, That's the one, She actually a trained ninja' Jack smiled

'Oh. Nice' Jr smiled

'Later lads' Jack said and left with an arm around Violet's waist.

'Later Jackson' The boys said

'Well I'm off on my date with Jennifer, Later Lads' He said and left

'Later Tyler' The three boys said

'Well Benzin, It looks like its just you me and Jake...And the flies' Jr said

'*sighs* nine months' Benzin sighed annoyed

'Aww Ben, Cheer up Buddy your all-right now. Come on where's that smile?' He goofed but Benzin was still frowning 'Where's that smile?' Jr then took the spoon and balanced it on his nose 'look Benzin!, look what i can do, ooo isn't that silly?' He goofed which made Benzin smile and chuckle 'There's that smile' Jr smiled

'That's pretty good' Benzin smiled

'What? let me see' Jake asked as Jr turned to him 'AHHH!' Jake slapped the spoon off Jr's nose!

'OW! What the...?

'It was a sp...sp...sp' Jake stammered

'Spoon?' Benzin held the spoon

'AHHH!' Jake ran away scared

'Man. What's with him?' Ben asked

'I don't know, but I think my nose is bleeding' Jr held his nose 'Do you have a tissue?' he asked as Benzin took off a piece of tissue attached on his head from the trash 'Ummm...no thanks. I guess i need to find a loo. He said and got up

'Need to go?' Benzin asked

'what? No i meant like a...bathroom'

'Oh...well see you later?' Benzin asked but there was no reply 'Hello?' still no reply as he just sighed, That's when his watch started flashing

_'1D! COME IN 1D!' _it flashed

'Hello?' Benzin replied

'_It's an emergency boys, report to 1D HQ ASAP'_

'Ummm...Uhh...Were on our way!' Benzin said as he transformed back into his super hero uniform and telaported to The base where Simon was waiting, again as a hologram.

'Benzin! thank goodness your here' Simon sighed in relief

'I came as soon as i could' Ben replied

'Good good' then there was an awkward silence between the two 'So is just you...?'

'yeah...'

'are the other boys coming...?

'yeah, yeah they should be coming' Ben said as it went into an awkward silence again 'might...might be a while' he said

'ah' Simon answered

'yeah' and the room went quiet again

'so where is everyone?' Simon asked

'uhhhhh...'

...

After Jake's little jump, he felt more relaxed and was walking around at home

'*sigh* home at last' he smiled 'finally I can put my feet up, listen to some tunes, and spend the whole day not thinking about...AHH!' That's when he spotted his deepest fear in the sink 'sp...sp...spoon!' he shivered

...

Meanwhile, Tyler was enjoying a wonderful date with a wonderful girl, besides with her one side affect

'Oh Tyler, isn't this romantic?' she sighed

'Yeah buddy' he smiled

'*YAWN*' she yawned as Tyler began to look irratated

'Tired?' he asked

'No not at all, *YAWN*' she yawned again

'Bless you'

'What?'

'Nothing. Nothing.' he said

'So how do you like the food?' she asked

'It's good, I mean it's not nandos, but what is? Besides nandos?' he thought

'*YAWN*' she yawned

'Bored?' He asked

'No I'm not bored' she said

'Oh right, well you just yawned so...'

'Oh, I just Yawn'

'Ye. You do. Do you...'

'*YAWN*'

'Do you want to try some of my steak?' he asked

'Oh no thanks, I don't eat meat' she said

'Oh. You never told me' he smiled

'Yeah I'm a vegetarian'

'Like a brecinasauros' Tyler thought

While Tyler was trying to enjoy his date, Jr came into the restaurant still holding his bleeding nose.

'Hello sir, May I help you?' The waiter asked with a posh French accent

'Uhhh yes actually, do you have a bathroom?' he asked

'Oui'

'No I don't need a wee, I just need to get some tissue...'

'But zee bathroom is for paying customers only' the waiter said

'Oh' Jr frowned

...

Meanwhile, Jackson was enjoying his date with his lovely lady friend. They decided to have their date at the bingo where there were older people mostly but they still were having a nice time.

'O64? O64' The Bingo lady announced with the bingo ball in her hand as the audience checked

'O64? look at this babe, I've almost got a bingo!' Jackson smiled

'SHH! I can't hear her call out the numbers' an old man frowned at the couple

'Sorry' Jack apologised 'I've almost got a bingo' He whispered

'That's wonderful Jackson' Violet smiled

'B7? B7' She announced next

'B7? B7?! You sunk my battleship!' Jackson joked which only made he and Violet laugh except everyone else who was looking annoyed

'SHH! Be quiet!' The old man ordered

'sorry sorry, just a little bit of bingo humour' Jack apologised again

'Yeah! very little' the man said sarcastically

'G48? G48' The announcer called

'*gasp* Bingo! Jack, I got a Bingo!' Violet cheered

'Bingo! Bingo!' Jackson rose from his chair and got everyone's irritated faces looking at him 'We've got a bingo over here!' BINGO! BINGO!' He yelled, just then one of the staff members came over

'sir! You need to lower your voice!' He ordered

'How's this?' Jackson asked in a deep tone, which just made he and Violet laugh but everyone else annoyed

...

Back at one direction Head quarters, There was still an awkward silence between Benzin and Simon.

'Well I guess we'll wait for them...' simon said

'sure..' Benzin agreed

'So I don't have to go over your mission twice...'

'Yeah defiantly'

'*sigh*' Simon sighed as the awkwardness rose

'so...how how you been?' Ben asked

'Good, good. Busy but...How bout you?'

'Oh you know...'

'I know all' Simon said in a deep tone

'O-k' Benzin said slowly, just then Simon began sniffing and looking disgusted 'What?' Benzin asked

'What's that smell?' Simon wondered

'Oh. Tyler left me in the Garbage chute of the '_Raphosphere' _for nine months' Benzin frowned

'Aww sad. you usally smell so fresh and so clean clean' Simon said

'Yeah I can't wait to go home and shower and...wait a minute! You can smell?!'

'Yeah'

'It's just...Your a floating head...'

'I have a nose...'

'Well yeah but your a hologram...'

'I'm just a regular guy Benzin, I put my pants on one leg at a time like everyone else' Simon said

'You wear Pants?!' Benzin asked

...

Back with our little scardy cat, Jake was Cowering in the corner of the kitchen in the dark, when his Beautiful Girlfriend Bennie walked in

'Jake? Babe? Are you home?' She flicked on the light and saw her terrified looking boyfriend 'Jake! What's wrong?' She asked concerned

'In the sink, There's a sp..sp...sp...spoon!' He quivered

'Oh no! the spoon thing again?! Babe I just don't get it. Why are you so afraid of spoons?' She asked

'I...I don't know'

'Was there some Trauma? In your childhood? Involving a spoon?' As she asked Jake went into a phase of the past where The fear of spoons began, He looked terrified and Pale of that one utensil

'The Horror! The horror!' He whispered

...

Back with our nose bleeding boy, Jr was walking around town still holding his bleeding nose waiting for a tissue to be given to him

'Tissue? Tissue? Does anyone have a tissue i can have? Just a Tissue or two?' He asked anyone who passed him 'I guess not' He frowned, Just then a woman with curly blonde hair and wore a pink dress that came up to her thighs and Black boots up to her knees stood in front of him

'Hey honey, You looking for something?' She asked

'Uhh...yes actually, Do you happen to have a tissue?' He asked

'Sure do honey'

'Oh nice!'

'But tissue is for paying customers only' she said

'Oh' Jr frowned and then walked away from her, Then stopped and realised what she was talking about 'Oh' He looked back at her and frowned

...

Meanwhile, Jack and Violet were sitting next to each other in a burger diner eating their food and talking and laughing

'Oh Jackson, I really like spending time with you' Violet sighed

'And I with you...Like spending time...Too!' He mixed up his words but smiled 'I'll have to take you to see my dad some time' he said and grabbed the Ketchup and put some on his food

'awe, that would be lovely. And You'll have to meet my parents some time' Violet said as they both Giggled

'What are they? Like Ninjas too?' He asked

'Yeah their professional...' As she was talking, The pin on her blouse came loose which revealed the line on her chest which also led up To Jack's eyes nearly popping out of his head! Violet just blushed and picked up her Pin

'Your Pin fell off' Jack found the words to speak

'My Pin! Oh! How embarrassing! It's like My chest is...Naked, I knew I should have worn a necklace, Oh dear will you look at me. I'm all bare' She said, Jack was lost for words and just squeezed all the ketchup out the bottle. 'You okay?' she asked

'Would this be a good time to tell you I'm very turned on right now?' He said as she blushed from embarrassment, But then she turned around to kiss him as they both began to make out in public, To Jackson, This was a Great date! Unlike some people.

...

Tyler was Having trouble Making conversation with his lady due to her loud Yawning

'*YAWN* Excuse me' She said

'Believe me, I'm trying' He said sarcastically as she just giggled

'*sigh* Oh Tyler' She sighed

'Oh me!' He frowned, Just then a waiter turned up

'here you you are sir, Your second plate of Mashed Potatoes. Can I get you anything else?' The waiter asked Politely

'No I'm good, You?' He asked his lady

'*YAWN* I'm fine' She answered

'We're good Thank you' He smiled

'*YAWN*' Your welcome' the waiter said 'Oh excuse me, You got me yawning

'*YAWN*' They say it's contagious' She said

'*YAWN*' Yeah must be' He said

The two of them began yawning one at a time which was irritating Tyler so much for him to take his mashed potatoes to shove them in his ear to block out the noise, Once he couldn't hear, He sighed in relief.

...

Back at HQ, Simon and Benzin were still waiting for the others to turn up

'*sigh*' Simon sighed in frustration 'All right, I'm just gonna go ahead and give you the mission...'

'oh'

'because uhh...'

'okay'

'we can't wait around all day'

'sure, what's up?'

'The world is in peril Benzin, and you must it from the clutches of your most dangerous threat yet...Mega-Fan!' He announces

'Oh no! Not Mega-Fan!' Benzin gasped

'I'm afraid so, He said He is holding the world ransom, and has contacted us us with this video chat to make his demands' He said as a big screen came down in front of them 'Mega-Fan, This is Simon Speaking' He said but there was no reply through the screen 'Me...Mega-Fan? Ca...Can you hear me?' He asked, Just then a figure appeared on the screen he was a average sized Robot that had a Giant fan in the centre of his body, he looked creepy!

'Oh good, I can see you...'

'Hello?' Mega-fan said

'Hello...can...'

'Good I can see...'

'Sorry what was that?' Simon asked

'Hello.' Mega-Fan repeated

'Hello'

'Yeah I can hear you'

'Ye I can...'

'I said I can hear you' Mega-fan said

'Good, I think there's a little bit of a lag' Simon thought

'Hello.' Mega-fan said, Simon just got irritated 'He..hello?'

'Hello.'

'Can you see me?'

'I can see you'

'Good! Cause I want you to see this!' Mega-fan pointed to his air craft full of electric fans

'What's that?' Benzin asked

'I'm up here on my flying air ship with my newly recruited army, with my super vileness super powers, I have taken control of every fan in the city,' He says and looks at all the fans that had a red dot in the middle of them to show their evil. 'They obey my every command!' Mega-Fan smirked

'Well that blows!' Benzin Said

'They certainly do!' Mega-fan replied 'And if I command them to blow together, I can create an entire wind currance, alter the earth's weather patterns and bring about world wide climate change, I can ruin life on this planet as we know! Unless...'

'Unless...?' Benzin asked

'Unless Gnome Direction become my personal slaves' The villain demanded

'Dude! No Way!' Benzin frowned

'Aww come on!'

'No!'

'Come On...'

'No Mega-Fan, You don't own us and besides, You can't control the weather with a bunch of fans' Benzin lifted an eyebrow

'Yes I can' Mega-Fan said looking a little embarrassed

'No You can't'

'yes I can...It...It's science'

'No It's Suto Science'

'It's not Suto!' Mega-Fan frowned

'It's suto' Benzin smirked

'Well It's sorta suto '

'It's super Suto'

'Al-right, Al-Right! But I promise I will find each and every one of you! And attack everything you hold dear, if you won't belong to me, I'll see to it you won't belong to no one!' Mega-fan threatened and the screen froze a little

'Hello?' Simon asked

'Hello?' Mega-fan replied

'you froze I didn't...'

'oh no no'

'If you disconnected...or...'

'no that's it really bye' He said and the screen went blank

'Woah! Mega-Fan's gone Mentel!' Benzin Gasped

'I'm afraid you boys aren't safe. Quickly Benzin! you must find the others, Before Mega-Fan finds them first' Simon warned

I'm on it!'

'Good, Smell you later' Simon Joked

'See you si...Hey!' Benzin chuckled

'I made a funny! Ha ha ha!' Simon laughed as Benzin ran to his friends' rescue

...

Meanwhile Jr had walked into a empty wall-mart and had no idea it was a trap!

'That's funny, This wall-mart is like a ghost town. Hello?' he called out but there was no reply '*gasps* but look, Free tissues' He spotter a box of tissues from a nearby table 'Which is exactly what Iv'e been looking for, that's a bit funny too' He said looking suspicious 'Well, looks like my luck is finally turning around, there's no stopping you now Jr' He said just when Benzin jumped in!

'JR STOP!' He yelled

'Benzin?!' Jr turned around as Benzin ran up him out of breath

'Jr, thank goodness I've found you!'

'Benzin, What's the matter?'

'It's Mega-Fan! He's after us! we've gotta warn the others!

'Well hold on, I just want to get some tissues, there giving them away for free' Jr smiled

'Wait a minute, This Wall-mart is like a ghost town, and there giving away exactly what you've been looking for? Don't you think that's a little Funny? Benzin asked

'I did think that actually, Like almost Forbatum' Jr said and took some tissues to wipe his face from the blood

'I don't like this! It almost feels like some kind of...Trap!' And then jumped in fright when he heard Jr clap his hands against His head

'Oh sorry, I was just trying to kill some of the flies' He says and continues

'*sighs* I swear if Tyler leaves me in the garbage chute of the '_Raphosphere'_ for nine months again I will slap him Silly' Benzin sighed in frustration 'Anyway Jr listen! Mega-fan has it in for us, And none of us are safe until we're ...' Something stopped in mid-sentence when something fell to the floor, when he turned around he saw that a big fan had fallen and his eyes grew wide in fear.

'Did i get him? I think I got him' Jr said thinking he killed a fly

'SHHH!' Benzin placed a hand round Jr's mouth and leaned back against the shelves and looked a the signs where there were full of fans 'Jr, The Fans. There under Mega-Fan's control' He whispered

'What' Jr Muffled in Benzin's hand, Benzin released his hand

'What?' Benzin asked

'What?'

'I said waht?

'No earlier I said what'

'oh, you just got to trust me Jr, we're not safe here!' Benzin warned

'well the exit's that way, we can make it if we run' Jr said

'No...we Can't' Ben said slowly

'Why not?' Jr asked

'Because we're being hunted' He said very slowly as Jr shuddered in fear 'Follow me' He said as they creped on the floor, While two Fans were now active and searching for the boys 'The're going that way, Come on!' He whispered as the Fans went in the opposite direction, The fans were now pushing the shelves making the stuff on the other side fall on Jr, Benzin were now on the other side of the shelves to the fans, they were quiet until on of the toys fell and made a noise that which caught their attention 'Let's go!' Benzin and Jr made a run for it but only to find more Fans activated

'There Blocking the exits!' Jr panicked

'Come on! we can hide in the restroom!' Benzin ran but Jr just thought

'When you gotta go, you gotta go' He shrugged

'JR!' Benzin grabbed Jr's arm and they made a run to the lavatory with loads of Fans chasing them, they made it in and panted for breath

'Ben...Ben... We just got mobbed by fans! WE JUST GOT MOBBED BY FAAANSS!' Jr wailed

'Awww Jr, Cheer up buddy, we're alright now, Come on where's that smile?' Benzin joked 'Where's that smile, Just then the door to a toilet block opened up to reveal an active Fan growling 'Clever Girl' Benzin said, Just then Two Fans appeared and beated Him and Jr up which as a result, led them to fall unconscious and were dragged into the air ship! 2 down, 3 to go.

...

Back with Jackson and his lovely date, he was dropping her home.

'I had a wonderful time tonight Jack, Thank you' She smiled kissing his cheek

'No, Thank you' Jack smiled back

'No thank you'

'No thank you'

'No thank you '

'No thank you'

'No thank you'

'No thank you'

'Let's not fight' Jack said

'Okay' Violet laughed 'Goodnight Jackson'

'Goodnight' He smiled, Suddenly two fans appeared which made the couple jump! and they were both knocked out and also dragged into the ship, 3 down, 2 to go.

...

Tyler was also walking his lady to her door as she smiled back

'Goodnight Tyler' She smiled kissing his lips

'Goodnight' He smiled, Just then two fans appeared as they jumped in fright and Jennifer yawned which annoyed Tyler, But it didn't matter since they both fell unconscious and also taken to the air craft, And now they were captured, all except one.

...

Jake and Bennie were just getting ready to go to sleep after their little fiasco

'*sigh* Goodnight' Jake smiled

'Goodnight babe' She said as Jake lay back 'You just try and get some rest, And don't think about SPOONS!' She said as Jake relaxed but then began having a bad dream about Spoons sing and dancing around him!

_spoons spoons spoons spoons spoons spoons spoons spoons _

_Look out,look out_

_There's something evil twiching in your kitchen oogely,boogely_

_Silver wear,everywhere terrible,horrible spoons_

_Look here,look here,they can carry soup or peas or disease,spoonely,spoonely_

_Lock your doors,check your drawers they're terrible,horrible spoons_

_Look in the spoon you look like a clown,it's all fun and games but turn it around_

_and now your face is upside down,it's truly the devils work_

_They never slive or chop or spear or whisk or dice or pierce or smear_

_All they ever do I fear is spoon,spoon,spoon,SPOONS!_

_They're terrible horrible spoons!_

_They're big,they're small,they scoop,they flick_

_They're silver,they're wood,they're a bowl on a stick_

_Hold solids and liquids,there's nothing that stops them_

_They're convex on one side,concave on the opposite_

_They're spoons,spoons,spoons,spoon s,spoon,spoon_

_SPOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!_

'AHHHHH!' Jake woke up in fear and panting for breath 'Spoons...spoons...spoons' as he kept saying it his voice went higher until... 'Spoons.' His voice began to sound like Gollum **(****If no one has seen Lord of the rings, There's something wrong with you!) **'Stupid Spoonses!' he go up and grabbed a trash bag and put all the spoons in it. 'Stupid Stupid Spoonses! We must dispose of the Spoonses' He said and grabbed the bag and walked out the door. Now all 5 Boys are in trouble!

**Uhh ohh i left you with a cliffhanger, don't hate me xxxx Iv'e got an enrolment tomorrow for collage ;) wish me luck xxx I Love you all**

**Penelope out ;)**


	3. Final Battle

**Final Chapter Is here xxxxx sorry to disappoint you but everything comes to an end ;) Here we go enjoy ;) I'd like to nominate this chapter to my darling friends Mickey and Jazzy who have been so wonderful to me and i'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me xxxxxx This is for you both :) Also for my darling friends Breezy and Carrie, your both wonderful and awesome xxxx**

**Chapter 3: Final Battle **

In the air ship of the evil twisted mind Mega-fan, the four heroes were tied in pairs, Jr was tied back to back with Benzin and Tyler was tied to Jackson, Jennifer and Violet were standing next to Mega-fan with their hands bonded and looked scared out their witts.

'Welcome Gnome Direction' Mega-fan smirked 'It's so nice of you to join me'

'Well you kinda kidnapped us' Jackson said

'I know I meant that in a kind of...Ironic way...You know what bad guys always do' He said embarrassed

'Oh okay'

'So Listen up! I've parked my air ship at the city dump. And unless you agree to be my slaves, I will make your lady friend walk the plank, Right into the Giant Trash Compacter' Mage-Fan pointed to Violet

'Oh No!' Jack panicked

'Yours too Tyler' He smirked, But Tyler didn't look bothered

'Tyler?!' Jennifer frowned

'oh right' Tyler said 'Oh no!' He acted scared

'Yeah Tyler, Don't go leaving her down there for nine months' Benzin said sarcastically

'Ha! She won't last Nine seconds down there' Mega-fan laughed 'As soon as she lands in the trash compacter, she will be crushed to oblivion!' He smirked 'Allow me to demonstrate, Here we have an everyday bowling ball' He picked up a red bowling ball

'Who goes Bowling every day?' Jr wondered

'Some people do, Now watch as I throw it into the trash compacter' He said as the ball fell into the compacter and was crushed 'And out the other end Bowling ball dust' He laughed Evily 'That will be your lady friend!' He looked to Violet

'Oh no! I can't go out with ball dust' Jack panicked

'Well I'm giving you one last chance, be my slave, and always do what I tell you!' Mega-fan ordered

'We're not always going to do everything you tell us to, but that doesn't give you the right to...Jake?!' Jack stopped in mid sentence to see one of his teammates Jake crawling like Gollum carrying a black trash bag.

'Jake?! What's he doing here?' Benzin wondered

'Looks like he's got some stuff to throw in the trash compactor' Jr said

'Stupid spoonses! Stupid stupid spoonses' Jake hissed in his Gollum voice and began throwing all the spoons into the compactor 'we must get rid of all the spoonses!'

'What's he doing?' Benzin asked

'He's acting weird' Jr felt creeper out

'He's acting like that little fella from Lord of the rings! Uhhh...Gandhi!' Jack said

'His name was not Gandhi' Jr frowned

'No, no it was umm...Galla...Galla...Gallaminus!' Benzin answered

'No Gollum!' Tyler corrected them

'That's it! Jake's turned into Gollum! Or should I say...'Golljakum'' Jack holding everyone just stared at him, Just then Jr randomly got loose from his bonds, walked over to Jackson and hit him in the balls once again and walked back to his place of capture.

'Admirl!' Mega-fan looked to his fan who was flying the ship 'lift us up into the air, so no more stoways can climb on board' he ordered as the fan did his bidding, just the mega-fan grabbed Violet and dangled her over the side of the ship 'And now Jackson, kiss your lady friend goodbye'

'Umm...my lips can't reach from here' Jack gestured

'Hahaha! Oh Jack, you always knew how to make me smile, I guess that's why I like you' mega-fan smiled

'Well if you like me, why attack my lady friend? She makes me happy!' Jack said

'Well maybe I don't want her making you happy!' Mega answered back

'What? What kind of a fan are you?' Jack asked

'What does being a fan have to do with anything?' Mega-fan asked

'Well because real fans are lovely, they bring comfort in times of discomfort, and they make me feel, dare I say it, a little cooler' Jack smiled

'Yeah! Fans are awesome!' Tyler laughed

'I shudder to think of a world without them' Jr agreed

'Yeah! Fans are awesome!' Benzin agreed

'I just said that!' Tyler frowned

'Well I'm saying it' Ben answers back, suddenly all the fans shutter down, no longer looking evil

'What's happening?' Jack wondered

'I think we touched their hearts' Tyler smiled

'There no longer under mega-fan's control' Benizn smirked

'There setting us free!' Jackson cheered

'Noo! Stupid fans! I hate this fandom!' Mega-fan poured

'It's over mega-fan! Put my girl down!' Jackson ordered

'Okay, I guess you got me' he said putting violet down, but then turned on his powerful fan machine in his body! 'Syke!' He laughed and tried to blow then all away, While being blown away, Benzin hit a pole and fell unconscious on the ship whip everyone was holding onto the shop, and each other!

'Jr! Hold on!' Tyler yelled to Jr who was holding his feet

'Don't worry about me holding on, I'm just worried about you holding on' Jr replied

'Don't worry about Me holding on, worry about My date holding on' Tyler was holding Jennifer's feet

'Don't worry about Me holding on, worry about Jackson's date holding on!' Jen yelled holding onto Violet's feet

'Don't worry about me holding on, worry about Jackson holding on' Violet held Jackson's feet as Jack held onto the end of the ship

'I can't hold on, you should probably worry' Jack panicked

'AHHHHHHHHHH!' They all screamed

'Mwa ha ha!' Mega-fan chuckled as Benzin began to regain consciousness

'Benzin help!' Jack yelled as Benzin took out his trusty laser and blasted it at mega-fan but it bounced right off of him!

'Oh no! Mega-fan's armour is impenetrable!' Benzin panicked

'That's right, you can't stop me from the outside, and unlike those other fans I can't be stopped from the inside' Mega-fan explained

'*gasp* from the inside' Benzin looked at the giant fan at the centre of mega-fan's body and smirked and looked to Jake who was still acting like Gollum

'Good bye to the very last spoon!' he said in his Gollum voice and was About to throw it

'Hey Jake, can I borrow this? Thanks' Ben snatched the spoon away and threw it right into mega-fan's fan

'You jammed my fan blades!' Mega-fan panicked as it exploded 'NOOO!'

'Nice work Benzin' Jackson cheered and helped everyone on board again

'Thank Jake for bringing the spoons' Benzin smiled

'What is going on?' Jake wondered and was no longer acting weird anymore

'rrrr! curse you all!' Mega-fan growled

'Give it up mega-fan! your powerless now!' Benzin yelled

'Well, if I can't blow you away, I'll blow you up!' He pressed a button that was red

_'Welcome to self destruct 2.0'_ It said

'SELF DESTRUCT?!' Everyone yelled

'2.O?!' Jackson added

'_Is this your first time self destructing?' _It asked

'*sigh* come on!' Mega-fan got annoyed

'_Please enter your 20 digit self destruct number'_ The computer asked as Mega-fan typed.

'You won't get away with this mega-fan! If you keep messing with our lives, threatening our loved ones, well let me tell you, It wall come back to Bite you in the bum!' Benzin warned as Jr clapped over his head again 'Hey my speech isn't over, don't clap yet'

'Oh no sorry I'm just trying to kill some of the flies' Jr said

'Oh. well where was I? Oh yeah, It will all come back to bite you in the' He was cut off when Jennifer yawned 'Oh come on, my speech isn't that boring is it?' He asked

'Oh no sorry, I just yawn' She giggled

'Oh, well where was I? Oh yeah, It will all come back to...' He was cut off again when Jack, He gave him an irritating look

'Ha, She started it. Yawning is contagious' He laughed

'Well where was I? Oh yeah. It will all come back...*yawn*'' He yawned himself 'Your right it is' He laughed just the Jake yawned, Then Jennifer Yawned

'No!' Tyler panicked then Jr yawned 'No stop it!' as they all began to yawn 'Get out! Get out of my head' He said to himself, Just then one of the flies from Benzin's head flew into Violet's mouth as she began to choke!

'Oh no something's wrong!' Jack panicked

'Is she choking?!' Tyler asked

'What happened?' Jr asked

'I think the Hot chick swallowed a fly' Jake said

'I don't know why she swallowed a fly' Benzin said looking embarrassed

'Perhaps she'll...DIE!' Jack said as the others gasped

'Quick the Himeck! Give her the Himeck!' Jake suggested as Jack tried

'Hahah oh ye you were so right, Its all 'really' coming back to bite me in the but now hahahah' Mega-fan laughed, Just when Jack got hte fly out, The pin from Violets blouse also slipped off soaring into the air

'Woooow' The boys gasped as the pin landed on mega-fan's but as he yelped in pain falling off the ship right into the trash compactor! and He was turned to blue dust!

'I warned him' Benzin sighed

'You saved my life Jackson. Thank you' Violet kissed Jack's cheek as an alarm began to beep

_'Thank you for your 20 digit self-destruction number, Your air ship will explode in 2-minus 90 seconds. Good bye.' _It sirened

'Its gonna blow!' Tyler panicked

'We've got to get off this air ship!' Jack warned

'The control panels are jammed. We can't land it!' Jake said trying the panels but no use

'But how are we going to get down? we're so high!' Jr wondered

'I know! We can take the sail off the mast, and use it as a parachute!' Tyler suggested

'That's good thinking, But we'd still parachute straight down into that giant trash compactor' Benzin said

'Your right Ben. If only we had some way to prepel ourselves so we don't land into the trash compactor' Jake said as they all though for a moment until they all got the same idea

'THE FANS!' They cheered

5 minutes later they were all in the parachute, including the 2 girls and all the fans.

'Everyone ready?' Tyler asked

'Yeah' They replied

'one...two...three!' Tyler yelled as they all jumped off the ship

'Our parachute is working!' Jr smiled

'Now for phase two' Jake said

'Alright Fans, Blow!' Jack told the fans as they listened and blew the to one side and flew away from the compactor

'Its working! We're not going to land in the trash compactor' Jake smiled

'We made it!' Jackson cheered

'And its all thanks to the fans!' Benzin smiled

'Yeah! we wouldn't had gotten anywhere if it weren't for the fans!' Jr agreed

'wait! was that the whole point of the story?' Tyler asked

'Sure' Jr assured him

'wow! that was a long way to go'

After all that chaos everyone decided it was best to call it a night so they all returned to their wonderful English home where Violet was with them too

'Way to go lads! we did it again. You boys make me proud to be a member of GD' Benzin smiled

'GD? GD?! You sunk my battleship!' Jack yelled as he and Violet began to giggle

'I don't get it' Tyler whispered to Jr

'Don't worry it wouldn't have been any funnier if you had' Jr sighed

'Oh Jack, I think I'm in love with you, And all your little things' She smiled

'What? What that supposed to mean?! Jack asked

'You know, the crinkles by your eyes when you smile' She said

'Oh right, gotcha. Well hey...I love you' He smiled

'Me?!'

'You, Your lovely beautiful self' He touched her face softly

'Oh Jack that's so sweet! I think I'm gonna cry' She sighed as her eyes began to water

'Would you like some tissue?' Jr offered her

'Oh thank you Jr, Your a doll' She smiled

'I sure am!' Jr laughed as he held a doll of himself to show her

'oh hahaha that's...wow, those never come out right do they' She said looking at the doll unimpressed

'No they do not' Jr frowned

'Hey where's Jake?' Benzin asked

'I think he's at home, getting some much needed rest' Tyler smiled

...

Back with Jake, he had relaxed a lot more since his indecent with spoons, now he was chilled and getting into bed with his beautiful girlfriend

'*sigh* Goodnight babe' He smiled to Bennie

'Goodnight' She smiled and turned off the light and then she spooned him around his waist

'Babe? what are you doing?' He asked confused

'I though you like spooning, don't you wanna spoon?' she asked as Jake gasped in horror!

'*gasps*Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...Sp...sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp'Sp..sp..sp...sp..sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp..sp..sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp...sp

**2 hours later**

'SPOON?!' he gasped in horror...Here we go again.

**The end ;)**

**well that all from me and the boys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx but first, the boys would like to dedicate these 2 songs to 2 special ladies who have helped me through my time on Fanfic ;) **

**Jazzy this first song is for you, If it wern't for you, I wouldn't have a story xxx So this is for you as a thank you so much I love you present xxxxxx HIT IT BOYS!**

**What makes you beautiful By Gnome Direction **

_[Jake]_  
_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]_  
_[Jackson]_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Benzin]_  
_So c-come on._  
_You got it wrong._  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I put it in a song._  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_[Bridge]_  
_[Jackson]_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_[Harry]_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na [x2]_

_[Jackson]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_[Jackson]_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

**awwwww wasn't that nice? Huh Jazzy? :) well i hope you enjoyed that xxxxxxxxxxx **

**and now for a very special lady who is also a fan of these boys, Mickey. This is for you for being an epic friend and just being there for me xxxxxxxxxxx BOYS, SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT!**

**Story of my life By Gnome Direction**

_[Jackson] Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain, I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_[Jake]_  
_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,_  
_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

_ [Benzin]_  
_And I'll be gone gone tonight_  
_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_  
_The way that I been holdin' on too tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_[Chorus - Jackson]_  
_The story of my life I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm and time..._  
_Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_[All]_  
_The story of my life I give her hope_  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_[Tyler]_  
_Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change_  
_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_[Jake]_  
_I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill_  
_Although I am broken my heart is untamed stillx_

_[Jr]_  
_And I'll be gone gone tonight_  
_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_  
_The way that I been holdin' on so tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_[Chorus - Jackson]_  
_The story of my life I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm and time..._  
_Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_[All]_  
_The story of my life I give her hope_  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_[Bridge - Benzin]_  
_And I been waiting for this time to come around_  
_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_[Tyler]_  
_The story of my life I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm and time..._  
_Is frozen_

_[Chorus - All]_  
_The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)_  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_[Jackson]_  
_The story of my life_

**Mickey I love you and I hope you enjoyed that ;)**

**Anyway, That's from me and the boys and we'd all like to thank you for your kind reviews and so on =) Well this is another story ending but there's more to come xxxxxxxxxxx c u soon guys I love you all :) U rule, I rule.**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
